Malgré moi
by Rpattzienne
Summary: Edward & Bella. Une vie pleine d'amour. Un avenir qui parait inenvisageable. Et pourtant... / All Humans \ OS


Bonjour/bonsoir à toutes (et tous?).

Je sais que cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté (du moins pour la section Twilight) mais voilà, dans la vie on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut... Bref. Sachez juste que pour cet OS je me suis inspiré de la chanson « Malgré moi » de Keen'v. Avant d'avoir des remarques désobligeantes sur les musiques que j'écoute, sachez juste que cette chanson est magnifique et qu'elle m'a inspiré, point. Je vous conseille de l'écouter en même temps que vous lirez cet OS, d'après ma supra-méga gentille Beta (Tanafia1992) mon OS reflète bien les sentiments de la chanson.

Voilà je ne fais pas plus de blablas, je vous laisse lire et on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

**_Malgré moi_, Keen'v**

_Malgré moi_

Bella et moi on s'est rencontrés à la fac. Elle était en première année de sciences humaines et moi en deuxième année de médecine. Elle travaillait les week-ends à la bibliothèque, et moi j'y passais tout mon temps libre à cause de mes études.

La première fois que l'on s'est vraiment parlé, c'était le samedi des vacances de Printemps. La bibliothèque était quasiment vide et elle est venue à ma table pour me proposer des cookies qu'elle avait fait elle-même. A partir de ce jour on est devenus amis, passant du temps tous les deux, ou avec des amis communs. Puis un jour je me suis lancé, et je l'ai invitée à sortir. Restaurant et cinéma. Ce soir-là, je lui ai déclaré mes sentiments et elle a accepté de sortir avec moi.

Aujourd'hui, soit dix ans et quatre mois après notre première discussion, nous sommes mariés. On habite dans l'appartement qu'on a acheté dans Manhattan. Ma Bella a monté sa propre boite, elle s'occupe d'aider les personnes à savoir ce qu'ils veulent faire de leur vie, de leur trouver des stages ou des formations, ou alors carrément de leur trouver un emploi. Moi je travaille à l'hôpital des enfants, le New-York Presbytarian Morgan Stanley Children's hospital, en tant que pédiatre.

J'ai toujours aimé les enfants. D'ailleurs, quand mon meilleur ami Emmett m'a demandé si je voulais bien être le parrain de son fils Tyron, c'est avec une grande joie que j'ai accepté.

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'avec Bella nous avons décidé d'avoir un enfant. Et comme à chaque grande étape de notre vie, c'est Bella qui a pris cette décision. N'allez pas croire que c'est elle qui m'a demandé en mariage, mais soyez sûrs que les magazines de robes de mariées qui traînaient dans le salon, les toilettes et notre chambre m'ont bien fait comprendre qu'il fallait que je me lance.

Donc comme je le disais, c'est ma femme qui a pris la décision de commencer les essais bébé. On avait déjà parlé de notre envie d'avoir des enfants, mais on n'avait jamais décidé de le faire à un moment précis. Et puis un soir, alors que l'on était en train de se préparer pour aller se coucher, elle m'a regardé à travers le miroir avec sa pilule à la main, a soupiré, puis a jeté sa plaquette dans la poubelle. J'ai failli m'étouffer avec mon dentifrice quand j'ai compris ce que cela signifiait. Je lui ai demandé si elle était sûre, et elle m'a répondu « Écoute, si on attend après le destin, ça ne marchera pas avec ma pilule. Alors autant lui donner un p'tit coup de main et l'arrêter. Je peux très bien tomber enceinte ce soir comme dans six mois, alors on aura le temps de se préparer. »

Et du temps pour nous préparer, on en a eu. Parce que le destin n'était pas vraiment avec nous. Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux ans que ma Bella est enfin tombée enceinte. Je crois que je me souviendrais toujours du jour où elle m'a dit, en pleurant de joie, qu'elle portait la vie. Je ne pourrais décrire l'immense bonheur qui m'a envahi. Je nous voyais déjà acheter tout l'ameublement pour la deuxième chambre qu'il y avait dans notre appartement et refaire la décoration de cette pièce. On avait tellement attendu cette grossesse, que dès qu'on a été sûrs que Bella était enceinte, on l'a annoncé à nos familles et à nos amis. Tout le monde était très heureux pour nous, chacun allant de son pronostic sur le sexe du bébé. Au début Bella voulait garder la surprise, elle ne voulait pas savoir si nous allions avoir une petite fille ou un petit garçon. Mais moi je voulais savoir. Je voulais faire une chambre qui ressemblait à une chambre de garçon ou de fille. On a eu un grand débat et puis finalement, Bella a cédé.

La première grossesse de ma femme ne pouvait pas se passer mieux. Elle n'était pas malade. Elle avait quelques envies, mais rien de très extravagant. Elle voulait surtout des framboises, pouvant en manger à longueur de journée. Mais attention ! Elle ne voulait pas manger de desserts à base de framboises non, elle voulait des framboises entières et fraîches. Heureusement que nous étions en plein été.

A cinq mois de grossesse on a enfin pu savoir le sexe. C'est avec un grand sourire que la sage-femme nous a dit que nous allions avoir une petite fille. Et comme on avait déjà parlé de prénoms, c'est tout naturellement qu'est sorti son prénom de notre bouche : Carlie. Alors j'ai enfin pu commencer la chambre. On avait choisi rose pâle et violet dans le même ton. Les rideaux des fenêtres étaient rose rayé violet un peu plus foncé que la peinture, mais le tout donnait une ambiance très cosy et girly. Le lit, l'armoire et la commode étaient blancs, mais chacun avait un petit détail qui ressortait. Par exemple, la commode avait des petits ours roses et violets, l'armoire avait des fleurs de même couleur, et le lit avait de jolies petites fées. Bref c'était une vraie chambre de fille, et Bella était fière de la montrer à toutes les personnes qui venaient chez nous.

Mais voilà, le bonheur qu'on vivait n'a pas duré. A huit mois et six jours, ma Bella a été prise de contractions. Même si on savait que c'était trop tôt, le médecin nous avait déjà rassurés sur ce sujet lors d'un rendez-vous de contrôle.

Le travail a été long... Trop long... Bella était fatiguée, elle voulait juste faire sortir notre fille et dormir. J'étais épuisé moi aussi, il était trois heures du matin et je venais de sortir d'une garde de vingt-quatre heures. Mais j'ai réussi à tenir le coup et quand la sage-femme a dit « c'est le moment », on a su que cette nuit de douleur allait laisser place à beaucoup d'amour. Du moins c'est ce qu'on croyait. Parce qu'après vingt-cinq minutes où ma Bella n'a fait que pousser, le cauchemar a commencé. La sage-femme a sorti notre fille du ventre de sa mère, nous a lancé un regard triste et nous a dit « désolé ».

Bella n'a pas compris pourquoi au début, mais moi il ne m'a pas fallu plus d'explications pour comprendre que ma fille était morte. J'ai dû expliquer à ma femme pourquoi elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'avoir sa fille dans ses bras, juste après l'avoir mise au monde. J'ai dû lui expliquer que non, elle n'y était pour rien, mais que parfois, la vie était injuste. Le cri que ma Bella a poussé quand elle a enfin compris que l'on ne rentrerait pas avec notre fille a été insupportable. Aussi insupportable que la mort de ma petite fée.

Après quelques temps, on a eu le droit de voir notre fille mais nous n'avons pas souhaité la prendre dans nos bras. La douleur était déjà tellement grande qu'on ne voulait pas ne pas la voir nous regarder. On l'a seulement prise en photo, dans la tenue de sortie que Bella et Alice avaient choisi.

Deux jours après ce drame, nous sommes rentrés chez nous. La joie de vivre que l'on pouvait ressentir entre tous les murs s'est évanoui quand nous avons passé la porte d'entrée. La porte de la chambre de Carlie était ouverte, et Bella s'est jetée dessus pour la fermer. Et elle l'est restée pendant trois ans. Bien sur le ménage était fait, mais ni par Bella, ni par moi. Ma mère venait une fois par semaine pour aérer la pièce, faire les poussières, balayer et passer la serpillière.

J'ai longtemps cru que la perte de notre fille causerait la perte de notre couple. Bella et moi n'avons pas osé nous parler pendant une semaine, et puis après, ce sont enchaînés les disputes. Bella dormait dans notre chambre et moi sur le canapé. Six mois après le décès de ma Princesse, j'ai trouvé une demande de divorce sur la table du salon. J'ai accusé le coup. Malgré notre douleur commune, je savais que Bella souffrait aussi du fait qu'elle se sentait coupable. Coupable d'avoir donné naissance à un bébé mort-né. Alors, cette demande de divorce n'était qu'une suite logique à toute cette souffrance. Rester ensemble n'aurait fait que laisser le gouffre s'installer encore plus entre nous.

Et pourtant je l'ai refusé. J'ai refusé de céder à la facilité. Accepter cette demande de divorce c'était comme jeter tout ce qu'on avait vécu ensemble, le bon comme le mauvais. Et puis c'était comme si on voulait effacer de notre mémoire le souvenir de notre fille. Alors, quand Bella est rentrée du travail ce soir-là, je l'ai regardée dans les yeux, et je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas. Elle m'a regardé comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce que je voulais lui dire, alors je lui ai dit clairement que je ne voulais pas divorcer. Que malgré ce qu'on avait vécu je l'aimais, et que je l'aiderais à surmonter sa douleur. Elle a alors fondu en larmes, dans mes bras, mais j'ai su qu'elle non plus ne voulait pas baisser les bras. On allait se battre pour le souvenir de notre fille. Et même si elle ne vivait plus, elle resterait présente dans notre vie.

La vie a repris lentement son cours après cette soirée. On réapprenait à s'aimer, à vivre en faisant vivre Carlie. Trois ans après sa mort, Bella m'a annoncé qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir d'autres enfants. J'ai cru qu'elle disait ça parce qu'elle ne voulait pas oublier Carlie mais elle m'a dit « Je ne veux pas redonner naissance à un bébé qui ne respirera pas. C'est trop dur. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais le supporter. » Et malgré mon envie d'avoir un enfant, j'ai compris son choix, et je l'ai accepté. C'était difficile pour moi, mais je savais que je ne supporterais pas non plus de perdre un autre bébé.

Pour la chambre de Carlie, ça a pris du temps avant qu'elle soit complètement vide, mais quand on l'a fait, on s'est senti mieux. On n'oubliera jamais notre fille, mais on avait besoin de vider cette pièce. Revoir sans cesse ce lit, ces draps, cette décoration faite juste pour elle ça mettait un frein à notre deuil. Et puis nous avons dû refaire cette chambre, entièrement, d'une autre couleur.

Parce qu'aujourd'hui, quatre ans après le départ de notre Princesse pour le pays des anges, on accueille un petit garçon. Il s'appelle Anthony, et c'est le portrait craché de sa grande sœur. Sa venue n'était vraiment pas prévue, Bella a fait un déni de grossesse comme disaient les médecins. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle était enceinte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle accouche en plein milieu du salon.

Le bébé se porte merveilleusement bien, il n'a aucun problème. Bella s'en veut de ne pas avoir su qu'il était installé dans son ventre, mais comme elle l'a dit hier à son psy, si elle avait su qu'elle était enceinte elle aurait voulu avorter.

Mon p'tit gars a réussi à donner une nouvelle perspective d'avenir à notre vie et il sera le petit garçon le plus aimé de la Terre. Bien sûr il est difficile de ne pas s'imaginer tous les jours ce qu'aurait dû être notre vie à quatre mais je crois que Bella, comme moi, sait que l'esprit de Carlie sera toujours avec nous, quoiqu'il se passe. Et je sais pertinemment que de là-haut elle veille sur son petit frère.

Malgré moi, ma fille n'a pas vécu, mais elle restera à jamais présente dans mon cœur et dans le cœur de tous nos proches.

* * *

J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait pleurer, ce n'est pas mon but. Et j'espère avoir toutes vos impressions, après tout si je publie c'est pour savoir ce que vous pensez.

Merci également à la meilleure des meilleures amies qui existe sur Terre (CaRoOThePriinCess), sur qui je peux compter malgré les quelques milliers de kilomètres qui nous sépare.

Rpattzienne


End file.
